


[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [22]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for rising-star executive chefs Lagertha and Ragnar Lothbrok is Athelstan's dream job. But Ragnar and Lagertha are anything but conventional, and if the food they keep plying him with is any indication, they're interested in more than just their new sous-chef's skills in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amuse-Bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779444) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Thanks so much to Samy for first having BP, second for giving me a vid pronouncing ALL THE FOOD WORDS FOR ME. xD Then listening through it for me to make sure I didn't miss anything and pronounced it all correctly! <3 <3 You rock so much.

Amuse-Bouche

By: Samyazaz

Please right click & "save link as".

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Amuse-Bouche.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Amuse-Bouche.m4b)

 

Streaming: 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151750) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
